Formons un atome uni, chéri
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: shonen-ai : petit cation cherche électron libre pour former atome uni. Et non, ce n'est pas un nawak... Pas complétement.


**Dislaimmers** : Nobody's mine comme d'habitude.

**Rating** : "foutre des claques" c'est injurieux ? Je dirais T parce que je suis pas sûr que ça intéresse les plus jeunes...

**Résumé** : _Petit cation cherche électron libre pour former un atome uni_

**La faute à** : Mon prof de physique qu'est trop... miam et ses cours qui montent au cerveau quand on fait pas attention. Et à ma soeur qui a eu la bonne idée de passer la nuit à l'hôpital et de me faire stresser en m'empêchant de dormir.

**Pour** : Ma soeur, parce je l'aime et qu'elle m'a fait me tenir éveillée jusqu'à pas d'heure. Lizou parce qu'elle pense pareil que sur mon prof de physique.

* * *

-

* * *

**Boulot**

**-  
**

Rire de l'Américain. Sa natte tressaute dans son dos. Se balance sur ses reins. Une paire oculaire bleu de Prusse suit le mouvement.

.

« Yuy, écoute-ça : mec jeune, beau et lettré cherche son autre moitié masculine pour former une entité complète. Tu parles d'un con… »

.

Ledit Yuy regarda attentivement le dos du natté. Fixement. Il était en train de chercher l'âme sœur sur le net ?

.

« Bon, trêve de conneries, faut que je me remette à bosser. Les losers qui veulent une relation par webcam, ça va bien cinq minutes. »

.

Des fois, on a besoin.

.

« Maxwell ? »

.

Besoin de faire bouger…

.

« Oui ? »

.

… les choses. Parce qu'on en a marre qu'elles restent…

.

« Tu penses que la connerie c'est génétique ? »

.  
… statiques. Pourtant tout est mouvement. _Tout corps est composé de molécules, une alliance d'atomes, eux-mêmes, malgré leur étymologie grecque « atomos », qui ne peut être divisé, composés d'un noyau, ensemble d'un ou plusieurs proton de charge positive et de neutrons, et d'électrons de charge négative qui sont toujours en mouvement autour de ce noyau._

.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? »

_._

_Les mouvements et la trajectoire de ces électrons sont totalement aléatoires. On parle du coup de probabilité de présence pour les situer, car leur vitesse à cette échelle fait qu'en plus on ne peut pas les voir._

.

« C'est quoi ton vrai nom ? Duo peut pas être ton prénom. »

.

Et malgré ces mouvements, peut-être parce qu'ils sont invisibles justement, pour Heero tout était statique depuis qu'il avait vraiment appris à connaître son collègue de bureau.

.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Tu m'as jamais appelé Duo, toi, mais tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait pas mon prénom. »

.

Heero n'avait pas envie d'appeler Duo Duo, comme tout le monde, justement. Ni même Maxwell. Trop banal. Trop… distant. Et il aurait voulu qu'il l'appelle autrement que Yuy, ou même Heero parfois.

.

« Je teste si la connerie est génétique. Et tu es l'expérience. Je veux vérifier par a+b si c'est génétique ou pas. Alors ton vrai nom ? Tes parents à la base ils t'ont appelé comment ? C'est écrit quoi sur ta carte d'identité ? »

.

Heero avait envie de faire bouger les choses. En faisant mal, si nécessaire.

.

« Je vois pas le rapport avec la génétique de la connerie. »

.

De faire encore accélérer les électrons, que leur probabilité de présence soit encore plus dure à calculer.

.

« Moi je le vois. Je teste la connerie de tes parents. Je compare avec la tienne. Je déduis. Je fais des expériences témoins, pour vérifier quand

même. Je conclus. Ton nom ? »

.

Il avait envie de mener la vie dure à la physique quantique. Ce n'était pas son truc les probabilités. Ni les statistiques. _Statiques…_

.

« Je comprends pas comment tu comptes juger la connerie de mes parents en connaissant mon vrai prénom. Que je n'ai aucune raison de te donner d'ailleurs. »

.

Il voulait que les électrons s'activent, fassent leur chemin dans les fils métalliques. _D'acier, d'aluminium, d'argent ou d'or…_ Heero avait oublié que le mouvement des électrons est alors très lent. Lui, il la voulait tout de suite, l'électricité créée par l'électron. Créée. _Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée…_

.

« Donc Duo ce n'est pas ton vrai nom. Je suis désolé pour toi. »

_._

_Rien ne se perd_. Si, des claques. Heero s'en foutrait bien deux-trois paires lui-même. Car si Duo ne le comprenait pas encore, il était quand même en train de lui dire une saloperie.

.

« C'est gentil de compatir, mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Et pourquoi tu es désolé que je ne m'appelle pas Duo ? »

_._

_Rien ne se crée_. C'était de… Lavoisier ça, non ? Il restait encore un bout de phrase, mais Heero ne se souvenait plus ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que lui avait créé une complicité avec Duo, pendant un moment. Et qu'il l'avait perdu, depuis peu. Sans savoir pourquoi.

.

« Parce que tes parents n'étaient pas cons au point de t'appeler Duo. »

.

Si, en fait il savait pourquoi. Tout comme il se rappelait du _tout se transforme. _Comme son amitié qui s'était transformé en… plus. _Cation. _Et qui lui avait imposé d'imposé une distance entre lui et Duo. _Pourtant plus et moins s'attirent…_

.

« Et… ? »

.

Et même s'il se l'était imposé tout seul, il en souffrait de cette distance. De cette complicité qu'ils avaient eue temps de mal à concevoir, et que lui avait… perdue. Mais cette distance il en avait eu besoin. Il l'avait utilisé comme bouclier. Pour ne pas perdre pied. Cette distance…

.

« Et du coup tu n'as pas l'excuse de la génétique. »

.

Cette distance, il l'avait basée sur la différence intellectuelle entre lui et Duo. Non, pas différence d'intelligence, Duo était très intelligent. Mais intellectuellement parlant, Heero était supérieur. Se forçait à se sentir supérieur. _Distance entre deux catégories. D'un côté l'atome amputé, de l'autre l'électron._

.

« Comprends pas. Laisse moi bosser si c'est pour me parler de connerie. »

.

Mais aujourd'hui, à voir Duo chercher des gars plus cons que lui sur internet, il en avait eu marre de la distance qui avait rendue leur relation statique. Il voulait se mettre à un même pied d'égalité avec son collègue. Oui, se mettre lui, s'élever à la hauteur de celui qu'il avait presque été jusqu'à méprisé ces jours-ci. Celui qui avait supporté sans broncher la complicité perdue.

.

« Je veux dire que tes parents n'étant pas cons au point de t'appeler « Duo », tu n'as pas d'excuse du point de vue génétique pour être con comme tu l'es. »

.

Et pourtant cette distance il n'arrivait pas à la repousser. Il avait donc décidé de la faire voler en éclat. Violement. Méchamment.

Il voulait aussi voir l'autre réagir, voir l'autre lui en vouloir, parce que peut-être ce qu'il disait avait de l'importance pour lui.

.

« _¥ Lève un œil de son portable et se tourne vers lui. ¥_ »

.

Heero avait envie d'étincelles, de tension qui les rapprocheraient peut-être. Que l'électron se meuve plus violemment, se rapproche du noyau, peut-être. Le percute.

.

« _¥ Soutient le regard. ¥_ »

.

Heero se sentait noyau.

Mais il avait oublié que plus la vitesse de l'électron était grande, plus sa trajectoire était aléatoire. Imprévisible.

.

« _¥ Eclate de rire. ¥_ »

.

Et ça lui avait fait mal, ce rire. Il avait voulu mettre Duo en colère, voir des étincelles jaillir, sentir les crépitements électriques. Un peu comme son amour.

.

Il voulait faire mal à Duo avec des mots, savoir s'il en était capable. S'il comptait assez pour lui pour avoir un quelconque impact sur lui.

.

« Désolé, Heero, c'est juste que… Excuse-moi mais là c'est toi le plus con des deux… »

.

Et lui ça lui avait fait mal. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Duo l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois. Et lui avait baissé les yeux, pour la première fois. Mais il l'attendrait, son électron. Il en avait besoin pour être stable. Pour se compléter : trop de neutron en lui-même, l'instabilité, la radioactivité, tout ça… La destruction… _Rien ne se perd_. Se détruire, c'est pareil que se perdre ?

.

« Déjà, je te rappelle que je suis orphelin et que c'est pas mes parents qui m'ont donné mon nom. Ce qui fausse tes statistiques. »

.

Heero avait relevé des yeux… pas horrifié, mais pas loin. Par ce qu'il venait de dire sans s'en rendre compte. Manque de tact absolu. Dans son besoin de violenter les choses, il avait oublié que Duo n'avait pas connu ses parents.

.

« Je… Je suis désolé. »

.

Heero s'était senti con. Heero avait rougi de honte, de gêne.

Il avait senti un désagréable picotement dans les yeux : il l'avait perdu son électron.

Il resterait un cation. Un atome pas entier. Punition.

.

Pour la première fois, Duo avait vu Heero gêné. Il en avait sourit. Il l'avait vu baisser les yeux, s'excuser et rougir en quelques secondes.

Il savait qu'il était certainement un des seuls à avoir vu Heero se faire déstabiliser et laisser voir ses sentiments.

.

Ses sentiments… Quels étaient les siens, au juste ? Pour Heero, il venait de comprendre : cette électricité rechercher par amour, ou un truc comme ça… Il en avait eu marre de la stagnation de leur relation.

Oui, Duo avait réussi à travers la conversation et les réactions de Heero à comprendre ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait rit. Le soulagement de comprendre ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps.

.

Mais Heero avait oublié qu'il existait aussi une électricité dite statique… et due à l'arrachement d'électrons, l'éloignement…

Et cette électricité avait été présente ces derniers temps. Tension…

_La tension au lit donne des étincelles… _L'électricité statique aussi.

Mais dans le noir. En plein jour, les étincelles de l'électricité statique sont invisibles pour les yeux. _L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._

Comme l'électron. Et puisqu'on ne le voyait pas, comment affirmer qu'il ne s'était pas rapprocher du noyau ?

_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur._

.

Physiquement, l'électron s'était levé doucement et rapprocher du noyau qui avait toujours les yeux baissés.

.

« Je suis vraiment le plus con, hein ?

- Ah, Heero, je crois que tu viens de nous le prouver par a+b. Et tes parents, l'étaient-ils au moins ? »

.

Une phrase. Une phrase et toute la tension accumulée pendant quelques mois s'était relâchée.

.

Ils avaient ri. Duo avait passé ses bras autours de la taille de Heero.

.Le rire de Duo était une des choses qui faisaient perdre pied à Heero.

Le rire de Heero était tellement rare que Duo ne réfléchit pas avant de lancer, taquin :

.

« Electron libre cherche cation avec une place de libre. »

.

Et Heero de lui répondre timidement :

.

« Petit cation cherche électron libre pour former entité complète… Et stable ?

- A défaut de statique. »

.

Heero savait que les électrons restaient seuls très peu de temps. Une certaine tendance à attirer les cations, atomes, et même anions.

Pourtant, son électron l'avait attendu lui, stupide cation, malgré les avances nombreuses d'autres cations en manque, voir même d'atome qui voulaient passer en mode anion. Négatifs.

.

« Tu as vu ? On forme un atome uni.

- Tu es con, mon électron.

- Pas autant que toi, mon cation. »

.

Un couple uni. Un je t'aime mon cœur, un moi aussi mon amour.

Qui a dit que sciences et amour n'étaient pas compatibles ? Il suffit de savoir comment les associer.

Prendre une appellation scientifique comme tendre surnom peut sembler très loin du romantisme. Et pourtant jamais appellations scientifiques n'avaient été aussi douces.

.

Une question subsistait pourtant.

.

« Et on est quel atome ?

- Hydrogène : t'es mon seul électron. »

.

Duo avait posé son visage au creux de l'épaule d'Heero.

.

« Le premier du tableau. Tu te rappelles de la signification d'atome ? »

.

Indivisible.

.

Et ils le seraient, se promit Heero

.

.

_Fin _

* * *

Voili voilou !

Quand je fais pas gaffe, j'ai des relents de physique à minuit six

et encore plus quand j'ai l'esprit méchamment occupé par quelque chose.

Preuve : en deux heures, j'ai pondu sur papier une toute petite fic' alors qu'en plus d'un mois j'avais rien réussi à publier...

Bref bref, bizoux tout le monde, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

_**Naus**_


End file.
